


I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face

by primasveraas



Series: Who Takes Good Care of Me [7]
Category: My Fair Lady (1964), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1910s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, My Fair Lady (1964) References, My Fair Lady AU, finn is higgins, poe is pickering, rey is eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Whatever lies ahead- Rey, Finn, and Poe are a family now. Together, satisfied with their victories and new way of life, they look to the future.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Who Takes Good Care of Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face

The sunlight floods through the curtains, gently penetrating the gauzy fabric. Poe cracks his eyes open, peering over the mounds of pillows and blankets separating him from Finn. His lover is still asleep, his face pressed into the pillows. Poe smiles as he takes in the scene, inhaling deeply and stretching out.

His feet hit the carpeted floor and the bed creaks. Finn doesn't stir as Poe creeps through the door connecting to the uninhabited room claimed as his. He dresses there, in the quiet of the morning. It's a beautiful day so far, with soft pink clouds rising above London. Poe hopes the sun will be enough to warm the city, that the winter cold will dissipate as March nears.

Poe is already downstairs when Finn finally rises. Rey is long since gone, off to her shop. Finn greets his partner with a pat on the shoulder, then, when the maid bringing them coffee disappears again, a long kiss left on his lips.

“Two lessons today, my dear,” Finn reminds him, and Poe sulks into his coffee cup. “Then lunch, then I should think a visit to Rey would do us well. And then-”

“-the opera,” Poe finishes, gazing at the other man. “Because you neglected date night last week.”

Finn frowns, reaching for Poe’s cup of coffee, entirely disregarding his own set before him. “I seem to remember you quite enjoying the occasion I chose to substitute for date night.”

Poe doesn’t blush, but raises his chin proudly. “You lacked even the decency to take me out to dine before you began the evening’s activities, which is quite ungentlemanly of you. It doesn’t count.”

“It counted when you were scre-” Finn silences himself abruptly as the maid reenters bearing Finn’s breakfast.

Their day presses on; Finn’s student is a young woman trying to overcome a speech impediment and Poe’s an up-and-coming heir attempting to impress his parents with learned propriety. Finn finds the time to deliver a cup of tea and a kiss to Poe between these events, then they lunch together. Finn entertains himself by tossing grapes into Poe’s mouth, much to the housekeeper’s chagrin. When they’re done, having picked a great many grapes off the floor, Finn discovers that he’s dressed in some combination of his own and Poe’s clothes, but tucks himself into Poe’s coat and sets out onto the street. 

It isn’t a terribly far walk to Rey’s flower shop, not with Poe next to him. The men take each other’s arms in an ill attempt at discretion, which is only hampered by Finn’s whispered comments to Poe. His words range from caring and affectionate to downright scandalous, and Poe’s loud guffaws draw several stares from passersby. They pay no mind to others on the street, aside from Finn identifying their regionalized dialect in a hushed tone. The journey there is largely pleasant, but stepping into the warmth of Rey’s shop is still a welcome relief.

“Good afternoon!” A voice shouts from behind a particularly large vase of lilies. Poe smirks, shoving his hands into his pockets. Rey is certainly mannered- when she deems she should be- but she’s no less loud than she was when they first met her.

“Finn!” Rey preens, emerging from behind the counter. “Poe!” She wraps her arms around them both. Poe brushes a flower petal off her shoulder, but returns the embrace gladly.

“You look busy,” Finn says, looking around the crowded shop. Every inch of space on the counters and floor is covered in floral arrangements, and Poe watches the flower girls working for Rey navigate the treacherous route through the shop, hoisting up their skits and leaping over vases.

Rey beams. “We’re going to expand, actually. Rose says she found another space for sale.”

“You’re going to put Covent Garden out of business,” Poe says wryly, but his heart swells with pride. Rey is sporting a new dress today, and Poe suspects that this is a reward for her lucrative businesses.

“No,” Rey corrects, wagging her finger at Poe. “I’m hiring them all. Getting the girls off the streets, so to say.”

“The true saint of our trio,” Finn says, and Rey sniggers.

“A woman of many virtues,” Poe agrees, slinging his arm around Rey. She leans into his side so he’s supporting all of her weight, and he winks at her. “My dear girl, would you be able to step away from your booming business for a week or two? Finn and I were hoping to take a holiday on the coast.”

“And what, you need someone to take over your speech lessons for you?” Rey shakes her head, eyes twinking. “I’d take all your customers with me when I went back.”

“I’m sure,” Finn says amenably. “However, we were hoping for your dear company instead.”

Rey raises an eyebrow, gaze darting between Poe and Finn. “There couldn’t be any special reason for the occasion, could there?”

Poe flushes, ducking his head. “Dear Finn and I were hoping to celebrate our bountiful and cherished friendship.”

“Indeed.” Rey seems to be reserving any further comment, but she pats Poe’s arm fondly. “Congratulations, then. I would be very pleased to be there, thank you very much.”

“So you shall,” Poe confirms. “We’d be delighted to have you.”

Rey flashes a smile at them both then leaves the side to help a customer. Finn catches her mutter something about “confirmed old bachelors” under her breath and gives Poe’s hand a quick squeeze when nobody is looking.

Poe buys Finn a delicate rose, and Finn purchases a bouquet of orange lilies for Poe. They sit with Rey until her shop closes, Poe making small talk with the long stream of customers flooding through the door. When the day is done, Rey is slumped and exhausted at the register and there’s a smear of dirt across her cheeks and nose.

“You’re positively filthy,” Finn says fondly, swiping at her with a handkerchief. “Your face is very dirty.”

Rey pouts, an attempt that quickly splits into a smile. “I ain’t dirty,” she says softly, her accent suddenly very pronounced. It’s rich and full, and now nearly unfamiliar out of Rey’s mouth.

“Of course not, my dear girl,” Poe says, wiping the soil off her hands. He smiles at her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “We have a dinner reservation for three at seven.” Finn extends both his arms, and Poe flanks his right while Rey takes his left. “Shall we?”

Then, arm-in-arm, warmed by each other and good companionship, their trio steps outside and into the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this is the last part planned for this AU. HOWEVER, I plan to fill in some of the gaps in this story with a maximum of eight other prompts. You can find and request those on my tumblr.  
> For now, thank you for reading!


End file.
